Quatre temps pour tout changer
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Comment Kurt Hummel va faire pour rendre fou de lui Blaine Anderson ? Et s'il suffisait de le lui faire avouer ? Fiction sans prétention.
1. Chapter 1

• Titre : Cinq temps pour tout changer.

→ Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fiction comportera tout au plus cinq chapitre. (:

• Fandom : Glee

• Pairing : Kurt/Blaine of course.

→ Tous les personnages figurant dans cette fiction appartiennent à **Mr. Murphy exclusivement**. Je l'en remercie.

• Rating : K+ je pense. Du moins pour l'instant... Tout peut évoluer. _-rires-_

_•_ Résumé : J'aimerais vous faire un résumé, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, je spoile en résumant... Je vous conseille donc ce mignon prologue ci dessous.

* * *

_Point de vue externe - Narratrice_

Il est un jeune garçon de première année au lycée McKinley. C'est un garçon d'un mètre soixante-dix-sept, pesant légèrement plus que soixante kilos. Il fait parti d'une chorale. Le « Glee Club ». Et pour rien au monde il ne la quitterait. Tous ces jeunes du même âge que lui, qui le respectent et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Sans aucun préjugé, sans aucun regard de travers ne lui est adressé dans cette salle de chant. Et bien oui, ce jeune homme est différent. Il A une différence. -ceci est différent, d'ailleurs-. En effet, il est gay. Tout est là. Dans ce dernier mot. « Gay ». Tout ça pour dire que dans le Glee Club, « Gay » n'est pas une différence, non. Loin de là.

Kurt est un garçon qui n'a pas connu sa mère. Ce qui fait qu'il a très peu de souvenirs d'elle. Mais dès qu'il le peut, il pose une petite question innocente à son père, afin d'en savoir plus. Il pique des photos d'eux à la maternité dans le sous-sol, sans que Mr Hummel le sache… Mais aujourd'hui, son paternel s'est « reconstruit ». Il s'est remarié avec une femme veuve, Carole Hudson. Oui, la maman de Finn, l'ex-béguin de notre cher Kurt. Bon bien sûr, ça lui est passé... La cause ? Son meilleur ami. Un certain jeune homme au charme ravageur, plutôt sûr de lui, et surtout, gay. -Ce qui, entre nous, enchante Kurt-. Et il se trouve qu'il en est fou amoureux. (Secrètement évidemment). Ce prénom, ce nom, ces deux mots, ces cinq syllabes et ces quatorze lettres pourraient changer sa vie. _Blaine Anderson._

* * *

_Voilàààà. En espérant que tout cela vous ait donné envie de lire la suite... Le premier chapitre est prêt... J'attend de finir au moins le troisième... _

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Toutes critiques appréciées. _

_A la prochaine,_

_TeamSerpentard 3_


	2. Chapitre 2

Je veux remercier Louise pour ses talents de "bêta swag" comme elle dit. Elle écrit une fiction géniale (dont je suis la bêta (a)). Je vous la conseille bien évidemment : .com (je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas comment faire un lien... #InculteON)

**Disclaimer** : Et oui. Ryan Murphy ne m'a toujours pas légué ses merveilleux personnages qui ne sont pas plus que Kurt et Blaine... Un jour peut-être ?

**_BONNE LECTUUUUURE 3_**

* * *

_Point de vue interne - Kurt Hummel_

[SMS]

_From Blaine_ - Rejoins moi au Lima Bean, à 15h précise.

**To Blaine** - Pourquoi ? C'est urgent ? Disons que j'avais promis à Finn de l'aider pour son rendez-vous avec Rachel au Breadstix…

_From Blaine_ - La surprise que (j'essaie) de te cacher depuis quatre mois est (enfin) prête.

**To Blaine** - ENFIN ? Oh mon dieu. Je me libère pour 16h ?

_From Blaine_ - A 16h au Lima Bean alors. A tout à l'heure. 3

16h. Lima Bean. Blaine. Surprise. Mes vêtements. Que vais-je porter ? Sur ces dernières pensées, je file dans ma chambre à une vitesse grand V. Et si finalement ce n'était rien ? Non c'est un **rendez-vous**. Il y a deux personnes, un lieu et une heure à respecter. Donc, c'est un **rendez vous**. Et si sa surprise allait tout changer entre nous ? _Kurt, cesse de te faire des films. _Bon, après quinze minutes d'observations dans mon dressing, et quinze minutes de « Kurt se fait des films », j'opte pour une chemise noire, un cardigan blanc orné d'un nœud papillon noir et blanc. Mes Doc Martens blanches mises au dessus d'un slim noir. Mon favori.

« Kurt ? Tu peux venir m'aider, hurle mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Finn ? » demandais-je en me dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais hurlé.

« Oh non Finn. Tout mais pas ça !

- Que… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Finn enfin ! Un costume, avec des chaussures comme ça ? On ne met pas un costume avec des baskets ! Finn que vais-je faire de toi ? Ma pauvre Rachel. Quel est ton « genre » de rendez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Un rendez vous quoi. »

Ok. D'accord. Nous sommes mal partis. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa « penderie ». Je sors un jean pas trop large, une chemise et une veste de serveur. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi Finn à ça dans son armoire. Une cravate et ça fera l'affaire.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Et bien sûr tu changeras de chaussures. Mets celles du mariage de Papa et Carole.

- Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup. »

Je laisse un sourire m'échapper, et je sors de sa chambre.

« Papa ! Je vais au Lima Bean.

- Tu rentres à quelle heure, demande mon père

- Aucune idée. Je serais avec Blaine. Je t'envoie un message.

Un clin d'œil et je me suis déjà volatilisé. Je suis excité à l'idée de revoir Blaine. Et de découvrir sa surprise. Mais surtout de le revoir. Mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire… Disons que, ce sera notre secret ?

« Tu as fait vite.

Je suis impatient, lui révélais-je en souriant. »

Il rigole. Ce rire bon dieu. Il est plus beau que jamais. S'il savait.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Je réfléchis longuement à sa question.

« Un thé s'il te plait. »

Il sourit. Encore. En fait sourire est l'une de ses habitudes. (Et l'une de ses qualités). Il me regarde un peu trop longuement. Comme aurait dit Sue Sylvester, « Il me regarde en deux fois. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Blaine ?

- Tout va bien. Juste… Je remarque que tu as mis ta tenue « spéciale », dit-il en arquant l'un de ses épais sourcils.

- En effet. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. J'ai donc jugé ce rendez-vous important. »

Mensonge. C'était juste pour toi.

« Dis moi, ta surprise est loin, demandais-je pour relancer la conversation.

- Non du tout. C'est au centre de Lima. Nous nous y rendrons à pied.

- Bien. Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que tu m'as caché !

- Tu vas adorer. Fais-moi confiance ! »

Mais je te fais confiance, mon cher Blaine. Plus que jamais. Je finis mon thé, tout en faisant remarquer que le mien est meilleur.

« Je saaais Kurt. Tu me le dis à chaque fois. Et pourtant tu en recommandes tout le temps, dit-il exaspéré. »

Je souris, gêné. Je rajoute : _« Je n'aime pas trop le café »_ pour simple réponse. Je lui propose d'y aller, et comme deux meilleurs amis, nous partons vers le centre de Lima.

Blaine tourne dans une petite rue. Ou une ruelle plutôt. Cul de sac. Je voudrais lui demander ce que l'on fait là. Mais je me tais, je le laisse faire. Il sort des clefs de sa poche, et rentre dans l'un des trois studios présents dans la rue.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait là ? »

Il sourit. Un sourire moqueur cette fois.

« Tu le sauras bien trop tôt, Kurt. »

Nous passons un petit corridor. Au bout de ce dernier se trouve un interphone.

« Numéro 7, réplique-t-il le plus simplement. »

Comme je suis un garçon fort perspicace, je pose mon regard sur le numéro 7.

« Blaine Anderson ? Mais…

- Bienvenue chez nous Kurt, me l'annonce-t-il de la manière la plus simple possible, tout en poussant la grande baie vitrée.

- Chez… nous ? » demande Kurt, ne comprenant pas.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre... Sans prétention évidemment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas décevant... A vous de juger. J'attends avec impatience vos avis.

Le chapitre 3 est en construction... Il n'est pas fini d'écrire... Je fais au plus vite. Mais avec les révisions de brevets etc...

TeamSerpentard

→ Merci à TinyJulie, à Amelielasouris, à Behh, à Justmoi59, à Pcindy20.08 et à Klaine's love (J'aime ton pseudo 3) pour avoir ajouté ma fiction à vos listes de préventions.

→ Merci à Justmoi59 et à Klaine's love pour leur ajout en favoris. (:

**→ Reviews**

À Klaine's love : Guimauve ? Totalement. Enfin je pense. Sachant que le rating n'est pas M, ce sera tout mignon... Toute façon, les choses du genre Death Fic je déteste les écrire. (bien que j'aaaaaaime les lires. Oui, c'est mon trip du moment...) Donc voilà, la suite est là :p

À Justme59 & TinyJulie : Je vous remercie de votre review les filles ! La suite est là !


	3. Chapter 3

_Je remercie (encore & toujours) Louise qui ne m'aide pas un max. mais qui trouve tout «swap» & qui dit toujours «Et»._

* * *

_Point de vue interne - Kurt Hummel_

Une semaine que je vis avec Blaine. Que je dors avec Blaine. Que je mange avec Blaine. Que je vis en colocation avec l'homme dont je suis fou. Que je suis encore plus amoureux de Blaine. En fait, je vous explique. Avec l'aide de mon père, de Finn et de Carole, ils ont loué un studio qu'ils ont meublés comme ils le pouvaient, et décoré. Tout ça sans moi. Sans aide décoratrice. J'avoue qu'ils ne se sont pas mal débrouillés. Tout est fait dans les tons neutres. Blanc, marron, gris etc. Un peu de vert pastel est osé dans la chambre. -C'est notre couleur préférée, à tous les deux-. C'est presque à croire que lui et moi, nous formons un couple.

« Kurt je… tu es sûr que ça va, s'inquiète Blaine.

- Je t'assure que ça va Blaine, ne t'inquiète pas, j'insiste. »

Je vous explique. Je commence à en avoir marre, moi, de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime, sans qu'il ne le sache. Sans échanger aucun baiser. Sans jamais être heureux. Alors moi, quand je suis triste, ça se voit tout de suite.

« Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Je demande, pour lui faire oublier notre précédente discussion.

« Oui, j'ai rendez vous au Lima Bean. »

Non ? Pas possible. Non Blaine c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Mon dieu, me voilà jaloux.

« Et… Avec qui, je demande une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie dans la voix.

- Sebastian Smythe. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Les miens sont brillants. Lui ne comprend pas. De peur de pleurer devant lui et d'être assailli de questions, je me lève et sort prendre l'air, vexé.

[SMS]

**To Rachel** : Rachel, on peut se voir ? Je dois me changer les idées…

_From Rachel _: Évidemment. Dans 10 minutes au Lima Bean ?

**To Rachel** : Ça marche. A tout de suite. 3

_Point de vue : Narration externe._

Le vent se lève. Kurt regarde les horizons et se décide à aller chercher une veste. Il passe dans le salon sans un regard pour Blaine. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes. Il se dépêche de passer le salon, pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. _Leur_ chambre. La penderie ouverte, il hésite entre la noir et celle en jean. La veste en jean choisie, il est interrompu dans le cours de ses actions.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend, Kurt ?

- Tu ne saurais comprendre, évidemment. »

Sa phrase est prononcée on peut trop sèchement. Tant pis. Qu'il aille voir ce foutu Sebastian.

« Kurt. C'est un ami. Je te promets. » Rajoute Blaine.

Kurt ne dit rien. Mais il est… étonné de sa réponse. Après tout… ils ne sont pas en couple…

« Si tu savais Blaine. C'est bien plus que le fait d'être ami ou non. Ça dépasse totalement ce stade là. A tout à l'heure. Envoie moi un message, si tu ne rentres pas. Que je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Avec un léger sourire et les yeux brillants, il sort de chez lui, en direction du Lima Bean. Quand il y a arrive, il est seul. En effet, il a quelques minutes d'avance… Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas longtemps à Rachel pour arriver. Quand il s'agit de son meilleur ami…

« Kurt ! Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kurt soupire et baisse la tête. Il se sent presque honteux. Seules Rachel et Mercedes connaissent les sentiments de Kurt à l'égard de Blaine.

« C'est Blaine… Je suis jaloux, dit-il en baissant la tête à nouveau.

- Oh. Et… pourquoi, lui demande-t-elle.

- Il voit un garçon ce soir. »

Elle ouvre un peu trop grand les yeux et lui chuchote _« En effet. Je te comprends. ». _Alors qu'il finit son thé et qu'elle finit son café, une jolie femme de couleur vient s'asseoir à leur côté.

« Hey, Kurtie ! C'est quoi cette tête de mort vivant ?

- Mercedes… Je t'en pris… Épargne moi tes stupides remarques !

- Bon. Explique moi ton problème Hummel. »

Il lui sourit un peu. Il soupire encore et encore, puis se lance dans son court récit.

« Kurt Hummel. C'est quoi ça ? Va le rechercher ! Va lui dire enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ? Dans ce cas… il te glissera des mains ! Et pas de mais je te pris ! » Dit-elle d'un plus autoritaire que jamais.

_Point de vue : Kurt Hummel_

Je souris, amusé de la réaction de mon amie. Quelque part, elle n'a pas tord. Mais je ne peux pas arriver et dire « Eh Blaine ! Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fou de toi. Donc je refuse que tu ailles voir ce foutu Sebastian ! » Non. N'importe quoi.

« Bien sûr. Et comment ? Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça. Ça ne va pas dans ta tête !

- Il le faudra bien un jour… rajoute Rachel dans un ton plein de sous-entendus

Je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et reporte toute mon attention sur Mercedes…

« Alors ? Quel est ton plan foireux ? »

Elle rigole, et m'explique **tout** en détail. La théorie de son plan révolutionnaire est simple. Au plus simple possible… Mais alors la pratique… oh mon dieu. Ou trouve-t-elle des choses comme ça ? Il va me tuer. Me détester. M'haïr. C'est obligé. _Kurt Hummel, tu es désormais un homme mort._

* * *

_Je vous remercie, encore et encore. Même si ça ne fait que depuis deux chapitres... :p _

_Il me reste deux chapitres à écrire... Une petite review, encore une fois ? (:_

_A JustMoi59 : _Ahah. Moi aussi j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! Ça m'étonnerait que Kurt refuse... dans tous les cas... (:

_A TinyJulie : _Une surprise dans ce genre... avec un Blaine dans ce genre... Ça n'arrive que dans les fictions... malheureusement... & Merci ;)

_A Klaine's love : _Oh ! Merci ! *bonhomme tout content* Bienvenue chez nous... Oui c'est ça. Blaine prend Kurt en colocation... En surprise quoi... Petit délire de ma part, en effet x) Ouais enfin, moi, je prendrais la peine de ne réviser que les repères historiques : j'ai mon brevet d'office grâce au contrôle continu ^^

_A Kurt-Hummel-Noah_ : Ouuuuuuuuui ! Et non non non tu ne te fais pas de films ! Kurt + Blaine + un appartement... OUUUUUI OUI ! :p

→ Merci pour l'ajout Story Alert/favorite story ! 3

_A Fleurdete_ : Merciiiii (:

→ Merci pour tes ajouts favoris story/author (: 3

& Merci à Klaine-Hummel-Anderson Warblers pour son ajout en story alert (: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Louise me dit que suis une psychopathe, par conséquent Blaine aussi. Rassurez moi, après ce chapitre, confirmez moi le contraiiiiiiiire :-(

* * *

_Point de vue - Kurt Hummel_

Aux alentours de sept heures trente, Blaine rentrera du magasin, il se préparera, m'appellera parce qu'il ne sait pas choisir entre ses deux costumes ou ses deux paires de chaussures, il se parfumera, me sourira, puis partira. A partir de là, Blaine ne m'appartiendra plus.

_Point de vue externe_

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous arrêterons à l'étape « Blaine rentrera du magasin ». C'est à cette étape que la vie de Kurt changera. Il avait soigneusement préparé ce qu'il avait en tête, tout comme Mercedes lui avait recommandé. Il avait cuisiné Français. Une jolie table était dressée sur une nappe rouge. Deux assiettes de formes carrées y étaient installées devant deux verres à pied. On aurait pu définir ce dîner de « dîner aux chandelles »…. sans les chandelles. Kurt déteste ces horribles bougies qui fondent en un rien de temps. A côté de l'assiette destinée à Blaine, une rose rouge y était déposée. La rose rouge pour le symbole de l'amour mais aussi pour la fleur préférée de Blaine… malgré lui.

**Sept heures quinze**. Kurt stress plus que jamais. Il s'imagine toutes les scènes mélodramatiques possible. Et si Blaine ne voulait plus être son meilleur ami ? S'il ne voulait plus vivre avec lui ?

**Sept heures vingt**. Les mains de Kurt sont trempées de peur. _« C'est vraiment horrible d'être amoureux »_, pense Kurt. Et s'il ne rentrait pas ? S'il allait tout de suite au restaurant ?

**Sept heures vingt-cinq**. Blaine arrive dans cinq minutes. Quasiment cinq minutes puisque Kurt a le pressentiment que Blaine sera en retard. De plus, il ne passera pas de suite par la salle à manger. Il ne la verra qu'en repartant. Oh dieu. Que faire ? Devrait-il montrer la table à Blaine tout de suite ?

**Sept heures trente**. Les mains de Kurt tremblent. Tous ses membres tremblent. Il ne sait plus réfléchir. Et Blaine n'est toujours pas arrivé. C'est toujours plus stressant, toujours plus flippant.

**Sept heures trente-trois**. Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Ainsi que des roues écrasant les graviers. Blaine se trouve donc dans le parking de la résidence publique. Il l'observe du haut de sa fenêtre. Ses cheveux sont bouclés. Il est encore plus irrésistible. Il a mit l'ensemble que Kurt lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Des films. Toujours des films. Et si finalement, il l'appréciait ? _« Non. Non cela est impossible Kurt »,_ pense Kurt, paniqué. Blaine Anderson, un homme magnifique comme lui ne peut pas tomber amoureux de Kurt Hummel, homme aussi sexy qu'un bébé pingouin.

**Sept heures trente-quatre. **Blaine vient de sonner à l'interphone. « MERDE L'INTERPHONE », se précipita Kurt. Évidemment, Blaine n'avait pas ses clefs. Kurt déverrouille la grande porte, la main toujours aussi tremblante. La baie vitrée claque, il vient d'entrer. L'ascenseur descend, dans trente seconde Blaine est en haut. En effet, la cage d'escalier vient de s'ouvrir. Pour ne pas paraître suspect, Kurt se dépêche de l'attendre dans le salon, comme à son habitude. Blaine entre souriant. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de Kurt, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais Kurt, j'ai réfléchis. Tu crois que ça se fait toi, de poser un lapin aux gens ?

- Hum… je crois que non. Mais tu sais, il y a des fois, il faut savoir penser à soi… Donc je pense que tu as le droit de poser à lapin à cette personne qui ne m'inspire absolument rien, expliqua Kurt, souriant intérieurement et rigolant pour la forme.

- Je n'irais pas alors. »

Blaine lui fait un clin d'œil, l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne avant de se lever assez brusquement.

« Je vais chercher un truc à manger, tu veux quelque chose, demande Blaine en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

- Non. Non merci. » Il sourit. Quand Blaine fut de dos, le jeune Hummel se rappela de la salle à manger. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Oh mon dieu. Il va passer devant la table. Et va me demander pourquoi ? Oh non non non. »

Kurt vit réapparaître Blaine, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il est appuyé sur un bras sur l'entrebâillement de la porte, et porte dans l'autre main la rose rouge.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Questionne Blaine, sachant pertinemment la réponse. Kurt prend un coussin et s'enfonce la tête dedans. « Tuez moi », murmure Kurt.

« Je-ne-voulais-pas-que-tu-ailles-voir-Sebastian. Explique très rapidement Kurt.

- Et la suite ? Je sais que ce n'est pas tout.

- Je dois vraiment te le dire ? Surtout que tu le sais. » Il questionne Blaine en rougissant, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Blaine hoche la tête. Kurt soupire. « Je veux te l'entendre dire, Kurt. »

Kurt lève les yeux doucement vers Blaine, puis les baisses après avoir croisé son regard. Toujours la tête dans le coussin, il soupire fortement. Il relève la tête vers Blaine, sans pour autant le regarder.

« Je… Je t'aime, murmure Kurt d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

- Tu quoi ? » Questionne Blaine d'un air taquin avec un regard rieur. Blaine aime provoquer Kurt ainsi. Kurt soupire d'impatience.

« JE T'AIME BLAINE ! » Hurle Kurt en regardant l'objet de ses rêves dans les yeux.

Le sourire de Blaine redescend de suite. La rose toujours dans la main, il la dépose sur la table basse. Le bouclé laisse retomber ses membres et se rapproche de Kurt. Debout, planté devant lui, il sourit. Il attrape les mains du châtain afin de le relever. Les mains enlacées, Blaine rapproche Kurt de lui. Il fait passer les mains du plus grand autour de son cou. Blaine laisse passer un petit sourire en coin. Kurt émet un rire nerveux, fier d'avoir réussi. Tout de même impatient, Blaine étouffe ce rire dans un baiser. Un baiser passionné et attendu.

« Tu sais Kurt, ce rendez vous avec Sebastian, c'était pour te faire marcher. Ce type n'existe même pas. C'était une excuse pour me rapprocher encore plus de toi, et pour voir ta réaction en fait…» Rigole Blaine tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser réellement, fier d'avoir réussi à séduire Kurt et surtout, heureux plus que jamais d'être enfin heureux, avec Kurt. **Enfin**.

* * *

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de ma fiction est posté. Je suis désolée, sur le dernier chapitre j'avais marqué qu'il en restait deux, je me suis trompée. Je m'en excuse ! & je vous remercie aussi de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et surtout d'avoir APPRÉCIÉ ma fiction :-) Bon, et même si c'est mon dernier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews sivousplaaaaait **

& surtout, je l'espère, À LA PROCHAINE !

**Reviews :**

**- A Klaine's Love** : J'étais obligée de faire ça : Je DÉTESTE Sebastian ! Et comme j'ai dit qu'il n'existait pas, on m'a dit que j'étais psychopathe, mais c'est pas vrai hein ? & je te remercie pour tes reviews complètes tout au long de ma fiction... À la prochaine, j'espère ;)

- **Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler** : Bon, pour l'annonce ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, (ou pas), c'est Louise. C'est elle qui m'a beaucouuuuuup aidé sur ce passage. (je n'aime pas écrire ce genre de narration :/) Tes reviews sont très bien, je te remercie ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre était le dernier... mais si tu veux, j'ai écrit un OS ! Et j'espère te retrouver sur mes futures fictions ! :-)

-** . **: Je te remercie de tes compliments ! A la prochaine, j'espère.

- **Justmoi59** : Aucun plan foireux ! Juste un amour partagé ^.^ J'espère pouvoir te retrouver sur mes autres fictions ? ;-)

- **Guest** : Je te remercie pour ta review fort intéressante... !


End file.
